Swim
by MilkM0nster
Summary: Contest Entry on devART. Memories prevent Altair from completing his task. Mother Nature hates him. R&R would be nice.


_I was floating above myself  
Watching Her do just  
What You wanted._

Which way was up?  
Which way was down?

Nothing made sense in the cold, harsh waters. His body was shot from side to side relentlessly, water sliding up his nose and down his throat as he screamed. The noise was swallowed by the water.

This is what he got. He was too arrogant, thinking that he could over-power Mother Nature. How wrong he was. Nothing could compete against Her. The tallest mountains swayed at Her touch. What made him think an infantile human could take Her on and survive?

His mouth parted again, bubbles streaming past his lips as he let out a cry. The cold liquid rushed down his throat, choking him and making black dots appear behind his eyes. He flailed his limbs, hoping to have his face break through the surface. He felt he was going nowhere, the only thing existing now being water. How could there be so much of it!

He finally went limp, his body aching from exertion. His eyes, staring up, staring down, staring endlessly into the dark blue abyss, finally shut close. Smaller bubbles seeped past his lips and nose as he went deaf to the screams and shouts of his name.

"Altair!"

~~~~~

Something heavier than water pounded against his chest. Altair's golden eyes shot open, water spurting from his lips as he coughed. He jolted upright, glancing around at his surroundings.

A boy with bright blue eyes and dark skin stared at him worriedly, accompanied by a larger boy with chocolate brown eyes who stared at him skeptically, arms crossed. Altair panted, water rolling past his lips and down his chin. He patted his chest, sputtering for air. His skin was clammy and covered in gooseflesh.

"M-Malik...K-Kadar...w-w-what happened?"

Malik looked about ready to strike Altair across his cheek.

"You fell into the water. You stupid idiot, you know we are not allowed near the docks! You never listen to anybody, and it always almost gets you killed! Do you not listen to our heeds of warning?" he waved his arms angrily. Kadar winced, placing a hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"Malik, be gentle... he is still disoriented. He needs to sleep."

"Why should I care about his needs? He never cares for ours!" Malik jolted upwards, storming out of their small living space, flinging the drapery that separated the room from the hallway out behind him heatedly, grumbling all the while.

Kadar pursed his lips, looking after his brother with narrowed blue eyes. He turned back to Altair, smiling softly and pushing him back down on the mat.

"Well, just ignore brother. He is irritated as always," Kadar rolled his eyes, pulling the coarse sheet of wool up to Altair's neck, furrowing his brow. "He is honestly worried about you. Please be more careful, Altair, we can not afford to lose a Brother like you."

Altair let out a small cough, his eyelids flickering closed. He hissed.

"I do not have to listen to a novice such as yourself. Leave me be."

Kadar huffed.

"I do not know what you are saying. We are both novices, do not forget that. You are not above everything, Altair, not everyone bows at your feet. Just give me a thank you and I will be on my way."

"And would you care to explain to me why I should thank you?" Altair grated, frowning, eyes shut tight.

"Because were it not for me, we would not be having this conversation," Kadar mimicked his brother's tone of voice perfectly, bitter and irked. "I saw you floundering about like a fish out of water, inhaling water like air. I believe saving your life deserves some recognition."

Altair remained silent, hands clenched at his sides. He refused to say thank you to some simpleton child.

"Fine then!" Kadar cried out abruptly, startling Altair. He had thought the boy had left. Kadar was glaring at the shaken Novice, his bright blue eyes angry and glimmering with tears of annoyance.

"I saved you once Altair! Never forget that, because I won't be there the next time!"

The younger boy shot up and out of the room, muscles tensed in frustration. Altair stared at his retreating back with blank eyes, before diverting his gaze up to the ceiling. He folded his arms over his stomach, eyes tracing the patterns of the wood above him.

All alone, as he liked it.

~~~~~~~~~~

Memories of years passed rushed at Altair as he stalked along the docks, trailing after Sibrand, and made him stumble.

He could hear Kadar and Malik's screams, feel the water sliding over his skin, down his throat. He shuddered, choking on nothing, and leant against a wall, panting. A wave of heat washed over his body, chased after a chill. Goose bumps rose all over his skin.

He couldn't let his fear of water and the guilt of Kadar's death deter him from his task. He shook his head slowly, resuming his silent pursuit of Sibrand, flicking his blade in and out of his sheathe to calm himself.

Though no matter how hard he tried, he could not stop his eyes from flicking to the cold water that hissed at him. The water lapped at the docks threateningly, as if trying to stretch forward and pull him back in, shove the icy fluid down his mouth and into his lungs.

A harsh cry pulled Altair from his noiseless mourning, drawing his sight to Sibrand and the monk he accused. He watched, his fears forgotten briefly. His body yearned to shoot forward and stab his blade repeatedly into the man's chest. But he needed to be patient, wait for the paranoid Templar to drop his guard, to retreat back his ship.

Something sharp tugged in Altair's stomach at the thought of having to get close to the water. Like a cat, he hated it. But what needed to be done had to be done. Trivial fears couldn't stop him from his task.

Sibrand sheathed his sword and stepped away from the monk's dying form, glancing about him nervously. His wide brown eyes barely grazed over Altair's stiffened form, before he turned away and continued down the docks to his ship, calling out to his escorts.

Small pants brushed past his lips as Altair trailed behind Sibrand, hand resting lightly on the hilt of his sword. One small mistake and he'd lose the Templar. He couldn't afford that.

A man smelling severely of alcohol and vomit shoved Altair hard, sending him stumbling into one of Sibrand's guard. The large British man shoved him back, drawing his sword and crying out hoarsely, "Assassin! Get him!"

Sibrand turned, his eyes locking with Altair's, before he took off at a sprint, shoving his way past guard's and fishermen, screaming to his escorts to take care of the Infidel.

With a small curse under his breath, Altair turned swiftly and took a large leap onto one of the small canal boats, a small quiver in his stomach unbalancing him. The water sloshed around the edges of the boat, making the small craft shake and sway. He jumped again, managing to catch hold onto a small stand in the middle of the water. He released a shaky breath, his heartbeat pulsing erratically. So close to falling in...

An arrow whizzed past his ear as a rock clipped his shoulder. His arms flailed out at his sides, trying to regain his balance. Another heavy stone struck him in the back of his head.

Black spots flickered behind his eyes as he fell, his body landing in the waiting waters with a loud splash. Eyes shooting open, he opened his mouth in a panicked scream, bubbles streaming past his nose and lips mockingly. He clamped his mouth shut, eyes closing tightly as he tried to find his way up out of the force that was determined to end him.

The waters had looked rough as he had trailed after Sibrand. He shouldn't have ignored the small pang in his stomach.

Another cry of fear was lost in the icy fluids as he jerked his limbs around in the heavy water, lungs and ribs aching.

"_Altair_!" a voice rang in his head. His eyes opened wide as something warmer than the water wrapped around his torso.

"_I saved you once, Altair. Never forget that, because I won't be there the next time_!"

Bright blue flashed in front of his face, before a wave of black washed over his eyes.


End file.
